Mainframe computers utilize software applications to perform various tasks. Each software application generally has a designated memory block that it can access and utilize for performing tasks. Further, a portion of the designated memory block may contain data that is designated as unchangeable. However, another software application may undesirably attempt to access or write to the designated memory block. When this occurs, the software application designated to utilize the designated memory block may not execute as desired or may have an abnormal ending.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for automatically detecting an invalid access to a memory address in a memory block.